phoenix wright vs harry potter 2: turnabout shipping
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright returns to harry potter world in teh world of phoenixsong, and he must now fight against the shipping culpibility act to save harry ron hermoine giny barrylawn and HIMSELF from DEATH, CAN HE DO IT!


PHOENIX WRIGHT VS HARRY POTTER 2

TURNABOUT SHIPPING

BY BARRYLAWN

one day phoenix wright was in bed

"tat was a weird adventure" said phoenix cause he had been to harry potter world to battle harry potter

when suddenly the biblebook named harry potter lit up again and he was SUCKED BACK IN

however it was no ordinary harry potter world, it was the world of PHOENIXSONG

no, not phoenix wrong, phoenix SONG, its a fanfic site, like this, except it has a shipping culpibility act, so its like the kingdom of khura'in of potterverse

phoenix knocked on the door to hogwords and someone opened the door

it was ginny and hermine

"wat are u two doing"

"uhhhh" nothing they both went red

AND THEN THUNDER STRUCK THE LAND AND A MAN CAME DOWN AND HE ARRESTED THEM

"WHAT" shouted phoenix "WAT DID THEY DO"

"they did the most dastardly thing" growled the arresting man "they INTERFERED WITH THE LAW!"

"WHAT NO!" shouted phoenix

phoenix ran to the court of phoenixsong to watch their trial

"ok" said judge "so its clear to me that heroine and gin are guilty under the shipping culpibility act"

"(wtf is that, and wheres the lawyer?)" thought nick

"so i declare my verdic-"

"OBJECITON!" shouted pheonix running to the defenders bench "your honor the defense has an objection!"

"woa, someone actually wants to defend someone for this crime, im shocked, you must be mad" said juge

"YEAH HE IS!" shouted the gallery

"THESE TWO ARE GUILTY"

"SEND HIM TO THE FLAMES WITH THEM!"

but the judge banned his little hammer thin

"its unusual butt ill allow it. u may make your opening statement, prosecutor vuldermore"

"very well" said vollermort "the defendants are accused of bein a ship, tis means they did sexual activity 2gether and other cupple things"

"wats wrong with that"

voldermort slammed down the law book on his desk and opened it

"by phoenixwrong law, GINNY MUST BE SHIPPED WITH HARRY, AND HERMIONE MUST BE SHIPPED WITH RON, ANY OFFENSE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIETE EXECUTION, TIS MEANS HARRY AND RON WILL ALSO BE EXECUTED TOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOO" shotued phoenix "YOU CANT DO THAT, I MEAN SURE, HARRY IS A STUPID PIECE OF SHIT AND I HATE HIM, BUT THE OTHER THREE DONT DESERVE TO DEATH!"

"ha theres more" said voldemort "not only do they die, but YOU are executed for defending them, and BARRYLAWN is ALSO executed for WRITING the fic!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix "YOU CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!"

"I OBJECT!" shouted me "I DIDNT KNOW ID BE PUNISHED TOO!"

"TOO LATE BARRYLAWN" shouted voldemort "NOW KEEP WRITING THIS FIC, ITS TOO LATE TO RUN"

"NGGGGGGGGGGGGH" grunted me and i kept writing the fic "PHOENIX, YOU BETTER NOT LOSE DIS"

"I WONT" shouted phoenix "(not if im gonna die too!)"

damn the stakes are higher dan in spirit of justice

"now let the trial for these 6 people begin" said judge "call your witness vollermore"

the witness was called in

"my name is sherylyn" said sherylyn "im the owner of phoenixsong i think, getting information about this site is hard"

"wats that suppose to mean"

"AAAGH OOPS, DEFENDANT 6, DAT BARRYLAWN FUCK, KEEPS SENDING HIS THOUGHTS INTO OUR HEADS" said sheryln

"i was wondering who was doin that, pls its not like i can help it" said judge "testify"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

-CHAPTER 69: TESTIMONY-

sherlyn opened a book and wrote it, it was a fanfiction

"hermoine and ginny went out for sex"

"they wanted to fuck under the tree but they ran into phoenix who saw them"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "THEY CAME OUT OF A DOOR THAT DIDNT HAVE TREES"

"WAT" shouted sheryln

"tats right, because it was door to the BASEMENT"

"HA HA HA" laughed sherlyn "noone gos down there, so cleerly they only went down there... CAUSE THEY THOUGHT NOONE WOULD SEE THEM FUCK"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed nick

"I TOLD U"

"THEY FUCKS"

"TAT PHOENIX WRIGHT GUY MUST BE STUPID"

"well" siad voldemort "i guess phoenix wasnt tecnically defending them but too bad, hes at the defense bench"

"indeed" said judge

"(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)" thought nix "(that piece of shits law is retarded! i cant let us be guilty under it!)"

sharlyn turned to the next page and started writing

"now u filthy lesbens, you filthy cheated bois, you filthy shippingfic author, and of course you filthy LAWYER, lets end dis shitty trial and move onto your well deserved executions..."

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

-chapter 70: the lawyers happy death-

"phoenix wright tried to defend, it was laughable and pathetic"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "fuck you, the prosecution doesnt even have evidence"

"OBJECTION" shouted voldemort "barrylawn wrote this fic, tat is why hes accused, and we can read this fic and clearly see the two went to fuck"

"but we cant see that, they just went red, dat cud mean anything, maybe they turned into apples"

"well can you prove this" said voldemort

"(ok this is a really big bluff but...)" thought phoenix "yes i can... the evidence is THIS! TAKE THAT!" he presented their profiles "LOOK AT THEM! THEIR HEADS ARE APPLES!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" shouted voldemort "HOW DIDNT I KNOTICE THAT?!"

"but phoenix" said judge "who could have made them apples"

"theres only one person who would want to do this who could and that is THE WITNESS, SHERYLN"

"WHAT" shouted the witness

"harry and ron wouldnt do it because theyd be executed, and barrylawn couldnt have used his author powers ebcause hed be executed (well he didnt know but shhhh) and i wouldnt do it because im not a wizard, so THAT LEAVES YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH"

sherylyn was arrested and the shipping culpibility act was removed

"wow tat was amazing" said judge "i declare the defendants harry, ron, hermine, ginny, barrylawn and phoenix wright NOT GUILTY"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAS" shouted phoenix

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed voldemort and he vanished

"hmmmm" thought phoenix "something feels missing..."

just then HARRY POTTER JUMPED OUT OF THE GALLERY

"thanks phoenix, BUT YOUR STILL A FUCK!"

harry ran at phoenix and phoenix ran at harry and they fought the big battle of harrys revenge but harry got his ass kicked AGAIN and phoenix went home, now that thats done the title isnt a lie, cause phoenix vs harry happened, lol

THE END


End file.
